


Earn Your Stripes

by praesaepe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praesaepe/pseuds/praesaepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole panty thing had been going on since the first year of the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earn Your Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse. I noticed a severe lack of panty porn and I felt the need to remedy it. It didn't help that [Abby](http://thylae.tumblr.com/) got me thinking about feminine Kirk because I think we all need more of that. Abby, by the way, beta'd this fic and is amazing so go follow her on Tumblr or something.  
> This is honestly just filthy panty porn.

The whole panty thing had been going on since the first year of the Academy.

Bones had felt the need to get back at Jim for nicknaming him “Bones,” so he had taken to calling Jim “Princess Kirk.” Jim had just laughed and shrugged it off- he still did. But every year, unfailingly, Bones had gotten him something girly to go with each real gift he gave him; birthday, Christmas, whatever. The first few were quite tame because they were still testing the waters of friendship, but about the third time around they went from plastic crowns and fairy wands to hose and panties.

Jim had just smirked and offered to model them for Bones. Neither of them had ever been drunk enough at that point for him to actually do it, but that didn’t mean that Jim wasn’t at least going to try them on. They did seem really soft.

So one day, while Bones was out on shift and Jim was in their shared room alone, Jim slipped a pair on. It was soft, just like he’d thought it would be. This particular pair Bones had given to him for his 23rd birthday.  It was the pinkest, laciest thing Jim had ever seen.

_He loved it._

After that first time he had taken to wearing them under his clothes sometimes. No one knew; no one could tell. And if the friction of the silk against his dick made him slightly hard the entire day, it only made getting back to his quarters after shift all the better.

On shift, though, he was the captain of the Enterprise, and that had led to some… interesting problems.

As captain of the flagship of Starfleet, he was supposed to be the picture of poise and diplomacy, the firm hand that guided his ship through all levels of stress and sweet-talked alien ambassadors into signing deals with the Federation. So far it hadn’t been the easiest job; though, really, who had ever said it was going to be? He knew when Pike transferred command to him that he was going to go through hell and back multiple times before he left the chair.

What he hadn’t expected when he was given command was the fact that his (taken) first officer was _incredibly hot._

 _It’s honestly not fair_ , Jim pouted from the captain’s chair. _I’ve got the entire galaxy to conquer now and I’m tied up over a Vulcan._ He allowed himself a peek over at Spock’s station, where his first officer seemed intent on the numbers running across the screen of his console.  His blue uniform shirt fit his broad shoulders well, and his posture was impeccable. Jim cleared his throat.

“Anything new, Mr. Spock?” he said, grinning. Spock turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Captain, I would not fail to inform you if an anomaly appeared on the sensors,” he said. “Therefore, there is nothing ‘new’ to report.” Jim’s smile widened.

“Of course not, Spock,” he said. “Just getting a bit restless. What was your time estimate on reaching Fami VII again?” Jim swore he heard a small huff of breath that would have been a sigh in anybody else.

“We will reach Fami VII in approximately 72.587 hours, Captain,” Spock said. “Now, if I may get back to my sensor readings?” It wasn’t really much of a question as it was a statement, but Jim replied anyways.

“Sure thing, Spock,” he said. “We’re meeting in my quarters for chess, right?”

“Of course, captain,” Spock replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Good,” Jim said. He spun his chair back to the viewscreen, lips pursed, and settled in for long ride.

\--

He had expanded his collection of panties since the Academy, and now had a selection to choose from. His favorite was a red and white striped pair that was trimmed with lace and fit snugly over his ass. He was wearing it when Spock met him for their chess game after shift.

The door chimed and Jim called, “Come in,” watching the door slide open to reveal Spock. They had been meeting for chess games for the past few months and had eased into this thing that Jim had no trouble calling “friendship.” Their conversation was light and, while they did discuss ship’s business, they had found that there were things they could have intelligent conversations about. While Spock knew Jim had been at the top of his class, he seemed surprised to find that Jim could talk fervently about warp physics while beating him at chess.

Honestly, the look on Spock’s face when he had beaten him the first time was one of Jim’s favorite memories. He had been absolutely floored, his lips parting ever so slightly as he analyzed the board. Jim had leaned forward, his head resting on his hands.

“Rematch?” he had smirked. He could have sworn that Spock had flinched when he realized what he was doing. His lips had pressed back into a straight line before he had replied.

“Obviously.”

Jim grinned at the memory as Spock sat down across the board.

“You’re white today, Mr. Spock,” he said, leaning forward. “Maybe it’ll help you beat me.”  Spock’s eyebrow quirked up.

“Captain, need I remind you that I win approximately 56.794 percent of our matches?” Spock replied drily. Jim straightened up, waving a hand.

“Oh, Spock, don’t take the fun out of it,” he said. “Your move.” Spock reached out to move a pawn, and Jim put his attention on the board. They played in silence for a while.

“How’s Uhura doing?” Jim finally asked. Spock didn’t look up from the board as he replied.

“I would assume she is fine, captain.” Jim looked at him in confusion.

“Well, you’re dating her, aren’t you?” he said. “Wouldn’t you know how she’s doing?”  

Spock looked up. “Captain, we ceased our relationship approximately 2.2 months ago,” he said. Jim sat back in his chair.

“Well I’ll be damned,” he said. “I had no idea. You guys still eat together all the time, so naturally I assumed…” He drifted off.

“Just because we are no longer dating does not mean we are no longer friends. I find her conversation just as stimulating as it was when we were in a relationship,” Spock said. Jim rubbed the back of his head.

“That doesn’t happen too often, Spock,” he said. “At least, not for me.” He paused. “Why’d you break up?”

“She said that I was not providing enough for her emotionally,” Spock said. Jim laughed.

“That makes sense, I guess. I mean, it’s not like you don’t have emotions, you just suppress them,” he said. “So that would probably make reaching her emotionally a bit… hard.” Spock stared at him. “No offense, though! I’m just stating a fact.”

“I… did attempt to meet her requirements,” Spock said. “But we are not mentally compatible; therefore, it was more difficult than she felt it needed to be to reach me. In fact, it was shortly after our first attempted meld that she and I agreed that we would be best as friends.”

“A meld? You guys did that? That sounds pretty intimate,” Jim said.

“Melds are very intimate in Vulcan culture. If I am to be correct, we did not strictly meld. We attempted to, but her mind was not very receptive to the intrusion of mine and she became ill.”

“Tough luck, buddy,” Jim said, reaching out and slapping Spock on the arm. Spock looked his arm pointedly before turning back to the board.

“I believe it is your move, captain,” he said.

“Call me Jim, Spock,” he said. “None of this ‘captain’ bullshit in private. You’re my friend when we’re off duty, not my subordinate officer.” He looked down at the board and moved a bishop. “Checkmate in four moves.” Spock pursed his lips slightly as he mentally traced the paths on the board. Jim watched him, the look of concentration on his face shooting arousal straight to his dick. He shifted subtly as his already slightly hard cock attempted to make itself known, heat tinging his cheeks.

“Indeed,” Spock said, looking up. “Are you well, Jim?” Jim fought down more blush at hearing Spock say his name in his low baritone. He coughed.

“I’m fine,” he said hastily. “Reset the board, let’s do another match.” He reached for a pawn and moved it to the starting position. Spock watched him dubiously for a second more before grabbing a pawn of his own. The next time Jim reached for a piece it accidentally brushed Spock’s hand. Spock froze.

“Uh, Spock?” Jim watched him nervously. “Shit, aren’t Vulcans touch telepaths?” Spock stood up. “Shit, Spock, I’m sorry, I-“He was cut off by Spock coming around the table and grabbing him by the shirt to pull him up into a chaste kiss. Jim remained still, stunned. Spock pulled away to look at Jim.

“Jim?” he hesitated. “Have I misunderstood?” Jim snapped out of his daze and pulled Spock to him, cupping his hand around the back of his neck and meeting him with mouth open.

Spock, as it turned out, was great at kissing. Jim looped an arm around his waist to bring him closer, their erections brushing together. He let out a slight whimper at the contact, and Spock _lost it,_ backing him into a wall and pinning him there. He broke the kiss and Jim barely had enough time to catch his breath before Spock was lavishing his lips and tongue over his neck. He sucked a bruise into the juncture of Jim’s neck and shoulder, causing Jim to moan filthily. Jim’s hands slid to Spock’s waist and tugged at the hem of his shirt. Spock used a hand to bat them away, letting out a slight growl. Jim felt a spike of arousal.

Spock tugged Jim’s shirt off over his head and threw it to the ground behind him before licking his way down Jim’s chest, stopping for a second to scrape his teeth over a sensitive nipple and lathe his tongue over it. Jim hissed at the contact. Spock sank to his knees and deftly unzipped Jim’s pants and pulled them down. He paused at the sight of the striped silk stretched over Jim’s hard cock. Jim blushed and started stuttering at explanation, but Spock cut him off.

“I find it quite… arousing,” he admitted huskily. He proceeded to mouth the head of Jim’s cock through the silk. Jim bucked into his mouth, clenching his hands and panting. Spock pinned him to the wall with one arm, using his free hand to reach up and tug lightly on the already sensitive nipple. Jim moaned.

“Spock,” he managed to say. “B- bed. Please.” Spock pulled away, an eyebrow raised.

“If you wish,” he said. He lifted his arm and Jim kicked his shoes and pants off as quickly as he could while Spock pulled off his own clothing. Jim made to pull off the panties but Spock stopped him and backed him onto the bed. Jim read the hunger in Spock’s eyes and lay down, propping himself up on his elbows as Spock straddled him and pulled him in for another kiss. Spock pushed him down flat on the bed and slid a hand up his arm, their palms and fingers meeting in a filthy Vulcan kiss. The meaning was not lost on Jim, and he shaped his hand into the proper two-finger kiss. Spock pulled away in surprise and a half-smile quirked his lips. He ran his fingers up and down Jim’s, and _fuck_ if Jim hadn’t ever realized how arousing hands could be.

Spock ground his cock against Jim’s through the silk barrier and he nearly yelled at the sensation.

“Do you have lube, Jim?” he whispered into Jim’s ear.

“Top drawer of the night stand,” Jim managed to grind out. Spock reached over and he heard the sound of the drawer opening and closing. Spock sat up on his knees and opened the tube.

“Turn over,” he growled. Jim complied, getting on his hands and knees. He was shocked when he felt Spock pull the panties down with his teeth, tugging them down just enough to free his ass to the air, leaving his cock straining against the smooth fabric. There was a sharp bite to his ass that made Jim jump and look around, grinning.

“Kinky,” he said. Spock growled again and pressed a lubed finger into his hole, working him open slowly. Jim grimaced slightly at the sting at first, but he quickly adjusted and began pushing against Spock’s fingers as more were added. Spock had thoroughly worked him over with three fingers before he pulled them out. Jim groaned at their sudden absence but was cut short when Spock pressed himself in slowly.

“Fuck, Spock,” he managed.

“That is the intention,” Spock said. Jim let out a bark of laughter as Spock finally pushed in all the way, his balls pressed against the soft fabric of the panties. They held there for a moment, Spock allowing Jim to adjust, before Spock pulled out nearly all the way and thrust in again. He built up a rhythm, the silk muffling the sound of Spock’s balls slapping against Jim’s ass. He used one hand on Jim’s hip to keep steady and reached around with the other, stroking Jim’s cock through the fabric. Jim gasped and moaned, and Spock unconsciously moved the hand on Jim’s hips up to rest on his meld points. He and Jim realized what he was doing at the same time, and Spock started to pull his hand away.

“No,” Jim gasped out. “Do it.”  Spock hesitated, his thrusts slowing down. “ _Do it_.” Spock repositioned his hand and allowed their minds to slip together, and it was as if something had clicked. The fit perfectly, and the compound of both of their arousal sent them over the edge at the same time, Spock’s hips stuttering through his orgasm and cum staining Jim’s panties. Jim slumped forward, Spock following. His hands slipped from Jim’s meld points and their minds separated. They lay there for a minute, their dicks softening. Spock pulled out and rolled onto his back next to Jim.

“That,” Jim said, “was fucking amazing.” He looked over at Spock taking in the sight of ruffled hair and green-flushed cheeks. Spock looked over at him.

“Indeed.”

Jim started, and choked out a laugh. He threw an arm over his eyes, then peeked out from under it to see Spock's flushed, confused face next to him.

"I need to give Bones a commendation. Maybe the blame."


End file.
